


All the Stars in the Night Sky

by UndeniablyRiz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Kamukoma, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, M/M, POV Amami Rantaro, POV Komaeda Nagito, Post-Game, Romance, implied komahina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeniablyRiz/pseuds/UndeniablyRiz
Summary: Nagito's never expected anyone to be able to tolerate him, much less love him. So when a certain Rantaro Amami begins to give him feelings he's always wished to have, he finds himself short-circuiting and unable to process it without a little pep-talk from his boyfriend.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	All the Stars in the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Found myself in some Rantaro and Nagito brainrot and just had to write something for them. Enjoy!!

So many stars, so many stars in the sky. They’re just tiny dots, floating in the unknown, so far and so distant apart that there was no way to touch them. But oh, if Nagito could. If he could touch the stars, feel a wonderful high of being as far out and worthy as anyone else. That was his one dream. Feeling as high and bright as the stars.  
He supposed there was one person who could grant him that feeling. For now, it was in short bursts. Honestly, he never noticed at first, the inexplicable flickers of happiness every once in a while that came with the presence of Rantaro Amami. Nagito was now noticing that the bursts of happiness were happening more often, and for longer periods. On one hand, he despised it. Why should he deserve to feel that way? He was trash, scum, the worst thing in the world, and everyone knew it. There was no way he was worthy of the feeling Amami gave him.

  
There was no doubt he wasn’t worthy of the feeling. Yet he couldn’t help but crave it, the dreamy, floaty feeling he got around him. The way Amami held his hand, played with his hair, caressed his cheek, they were all things he found himself grasping for. Nagito liked it. He liked the way Amami cared for him.  
With half-finished thoughts being tossed around in his mind, Nagito failed to notice the glass door behind him being slid open. A figure much like the one he was dreaming about stepped into the chilly, salty air, rubbing his hands on his arms.

Just as Rantaro suspected, the luckster of his heart was leaning against the railing of their hotel balcony. The two were on a trip together, and although the airplane ride here was rocky for Nagito, he really seemed to be enjoying himself. The sun on his pale skin only served to remind Rantaro about why he loved the hope addict.  
Now, while the stars were out after the sun had set hours ago, he smiled. Nagito’s hair was blowing with the breeze, an almost ethereal aura being produced. Rantaro wished Nagito could see what he saw. The beauty within him, the bittersweet sadness and wonderful hope he surrounded himself with daily. He wished Nagito could see it all.

  
Something else would have to do for now. Rantaro walked forward, wrapping his arms around Nagito’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. He hoped he hadn’t spooked the luckster too badly. To his surprise, Nagito only gave a soft sigh and rested his head against Rantaro’s, eyes never leaving the sky.

  
“Is something wrong, Angel?” Rantaro murmured against his neck, breathing in his scent and pulling away. There was always a need for reassurance when he was with Nagito. He was afraid that he’d end up disappearing, like his sisters did on his adventures.

  
There was some hesitation before Nagito answered. “Just thinking. That’s all.”

  
Rantaro hummed. “Just thinking?”

  
Nagito seemed to really struggle for an answer. Rantaro backed off of asking, knowing sometimes he just needed extra time to get his thoughts together enough to answer. It never ended well with pressuring Nagito.  
“I...well, yes, I was thinking.”

  
“Do you wanna share what about?”

  
Again, another pause. Rantaro turned him, holding his hands and softly brushing his thumb over his knuckles every once in a while while Nagito gathered his thoughts.

  
“...Nothing you should bother yourself about. I’m sorry Amami, is it time to go to bed already?” Rantaro furrowed his brows a little, knowing Nagito only used his last name when he was upset.  
“No darling, it’s not time for bed yet. What’s wrong?”

Nagito knew he couldn’t hide everything from Rantaro forever. Somehow he always found out. It honestly kind of scared him, knowing Rantaro was able to figure things out about him that he tried to hide. Although...it did lead to some satisfactory feelings that led to him feeling selfish for liking any of it.

  
“Nothing’s wrong.” Nagito gave an airy laugh, brushing off the concern. It made him uneasy. If Rantaro cared about him too much, he might get killed by his luck.  
In truth, a lot was wrong. He’d fallen into the dark depths of his mind.

“Nagito…”

  
Hearing Rantaro’s voice sighing his name brought him back to the present. “Something’s wrong. Will you tell me? Or is it too personal?”

  
Nagito reminded himself that he promised Rantaro he’d be more open with him.

  
“...Can we go to the beach?”

  
To his relief, Rantaro nodded, and the two headed into their room. This would buy him some time to truly debate about how much he could tell Rantaro before it became too much for him. They pulled on their shoes, and Rantaro idly reminded Nagito to bring a jacket before they left.

  
It was a short walk to the beach, seeing as Rantaro managed to book them a hotel right next to it. As soon as they got there, Nagito found himself walking along the shore, feeling the chilly ocean water sliding around his ankles. His gaze was fixed on the stars again, just thinking back to the last time he was on a beach, walking with someone just as important to him.  
And that person he knew way back then, long, dark hair flowing behind himself while Nagito followed, completely enamoured and harboring puppy love towards the man with limited emotion.

  
Knowing that crush would never be reciprocated.

  
“Nagito?” Rantaro’s voice snapped him out of those memories, those feelings, the feelings he so desperately never wanted to lose.  
Nagito took a deep breath, letting himself melt into the present. Mixing thoughts of the two, the very real Rantaro beside him and the ghost of an old crush smiling in front of him, stepping further and further away and oh god he was leaving him, he was leaving Nagito and leaving him alone in that warehouse, and-

  
“...Angel.”

  
Nagito closed his eyes, focusing on the exercise Rantaro gave him, when snapping back was too hard and too much in the moment. The scene melted away, leaving Nagito gasping as he finally returned.

  
“Hey, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Rantaro pulled him into a hug, petting his hair and letting Nagito catch his breath in his arms. “You’re okay, Angel, you’re okay, I’ve got you, just breathe for me, okay?”  
In three, out three, in three, out three, in four, out four. Nagito repeated this rhythm while he caught his breath, hating how he had to go and do this in front of Rantaro.

  
Beauty in the breakdown, he supposed.

  
“Are you okay? Can you tell me what you were thinking about?” Rantaro drew Nagito away, no matter how much the luckster just wanted to stay locked in a hug. He didn’t, however, let go of his hands, brushing his thumbs over his knuckles yet again.  
Nagito nodded, sniffling a little as he closed his eyes.

  
“Hajime,” he whispered.

  
The best part about Rantaro, he had to think about, was when he never got jealous. He simply tilted his head to the side in sympathy, furrowing his eyebrows and nodding slowly as if considering what to say in the moment.  
“I wished...I wished he’d given half of the consideration you give me,” Nagito continued to whisper. He hated every word, hating how it sounded like he was comparing the two, like he was weighing who was better and who was worse.  
Even worse, Rantaro encouraged him to talk about Hajime.

  
“Or anyone, I wish anyone would have given me any consideration. Amami, you’re no good for me, you come here and make me think I’m worthy of something when it’s definitely nothing like that. I can’t believe you..”  
Nagito was never good with words. It was something that made his fellow classmates hate him. Rantaro always told him it was unfair that they expected normalcy from him when they could see he was different. He always said Nagito was a good different, a different that made him interesting. Sometimes it worked on Nagito, and sometimes it didn’t. He was...different. Yet he didn’t expect anyone to fit so well with his awkward stumbling over phrases like Rantaro did.

  
“Ha..haha...I shouldn’t deserve to feel this way...to be telling you of my selfish thoughts….You’re too good with your words, Amami. There’s no hope for saving scum like me. I belong in the lowest depths of the world, rotting into nothingness so nobody has to deal with my trash presence.”

  
It was easy falling back into self-deprecation. It was the only thing that he really felt safe doing. It was safe, it was predictable, it diverted attention from things he knew had to be expressed but he had no idea how to express. It successfully made Hajime and everyone else view him as a bad guy, someone who didn’t have the emotions they did, a psychopath-

  
“Darling…” Nagito’s breath caught in his throat as he heard Rantaro’s sad tone. He sounded so defeated, like he was struggling in a storm that he barely knew how to navigate. “It’s not selfish to feel. Everything you want is valid. You’re not perfect. You’ve been through hell and back, you deserve to let yourself have some happiness.”

  
Nagito was choked up. He couldn’t find his voice, couldn’t find the venom he needed to fight back these thoughts. He was all over the place, many people had told him before. He spoke of one thing and jumped to another. He spoke of hope and despair, and his speeches would get lengthy and annoy everyone. He’d thought Hajime was one thing when he wasn’t, he loved Hajime when he was just like Nagito, useless and nothing. And yet...he still didn’t hate Hajime. He still couldn’t resent him. He still felt excitement knowing Hajime talked to him, spoke to him with fondness, held his hand and spent time with him.  
He still idolized Izuru, even when he treated him like nothing better than dirt underneath his shoe. He craved the validation of being useful, of being someone that could do something in service of someone. It was all he knew that gave him some sense of being, some sense of existing and mattering.

  
Even now, resting his head on Rantaro’s shoulder, he didn’t feel like he deserved more than being tied up in that old building again, no matter if it was a simulation or not.  
“Ko, you don’t deserve to be treated like trash. Whatever everyone else told you, Hajime or otherwise, you never deserved it.”

  
“I-I’ve done terrible things, Amami.”

  
Rantaro sighed. “I won’t excuse that. But you’ve answered for it, haven’t you? You…”

  
He cut off, but Nagito knew what he was going to say.  
You died.

  
Rantaro had, as well. Nagito was absolutely enamoured with Shuichi Saihara of the 53rd game, or so it was called, but that all flew out the window when he looked more in-depth into Rantaro. The Ultimate Survivor, as he was dubbed, immediately caught his eye when they bumped into each other. “Small world,” Rantaro had commented when they’d met. He’d known Nagito, he’d seen his moments and saw the worst in a situation that Nagito knew he wouldn’t survive.  
Not that he wanted to, anyway.  
Even then, Rantaro treated him like any other person, casually talking until Nagito had asked for a coffee meeting. A date, Rantaro had joked. Instead of being repulsed, Rantaro had agreed, which stunned Nagito beyond words.  
It was then that he decided Rantaro was someone he needed to keep in his life, though he wouldn’t admit that he wanted the green-haired man to stay out loud.

  
All of it led to here, in the present where Rantaro and Nagito were on a trip and Nagito was once again ruining their time together by having another breakdown.

  
“You never deserved everything they said. You’ve made so much progress and I’m so proud of you, you know that, darling?” Rantaro pulled away, brushing Nagito’s tears away.  
Nagito didn’t know what to say. It’d been a long time since anyone said something so passionate and heartfelt and genuine to him.

“...next I suppose you’ll be making me say ‘I love you’-”

  
The luckster pulled further away, slapping a hand over his mouth. His eyes were wide, and he felt himself flushing from what he had just let out.  
Rantaro almost looked just as surprised - almost. It quickly melted away, replaced by a smile as he laughed softly. “Angel, I think we both knew anyway.”

  
Even so, Nagito couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. It was an accident, his words had been an accident. Well, either way, there was only one way to truly embrace it.  
He tangled their fingers together, leading Rantaro towards a cleaner part of the beach, and the two sat down. There were no words, nothing but silence between them. Nagito didn’t think he could find the words to say anything in the moment, and Rantaro didn’t pry. They simply sat there, staring at the stars in a comfortable silence.

  
Nagito finally opened his mouth, flailing for the words he wanted to say. He was always bad with words, that was true, but Rantaro deserved something.

  
“...I love you.”

  
His first official ‘I love you’. It made him tingle with excitement, knowing that he was finally able to admit it. There was fear still deep within him, but Rantaro had been chipping it away no matter how much Nagito said he hated it.  
Rantaro smiled. “I love you too, my Angel.”

  
Most people may have been satisfied with that, but Nagito was not most people. He’d been used to things being short-term, used to losing everything and worrying about when the next hill would come and leave him rolling, battered black and blue and covered in his own blood.

  
He felt selfish asking, but Rantaro had assured him nothing he said or wanted was selfish. “H-how much?”

  
Rantaro beamed at him, holding his hand a little tighter. His expression melted into something thoughtful, as if he was contemplating what would really express how much he loved Nagito.  
His gaze wandered to the sky, and his concentrated expression broke into a grin.

  
“Hey Angel?”

  
Nagito looked at him, following his gaze to the sparkling sea of loneliness in the sky. He truly related to the depths of space, it seemed. “Yes?”  
Rantaro’s smile put him at ease. They sat staring at the sky together while Rantaro kept him in suspense of his answer.

  
“I love you with all the stars in the night sky.”


End file.
